¿Solo una leyenda?
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: ¿Crees en ellas?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, solo los uso para redactar esta obra sin lucro. Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!  
>Mi reto temático fue: "Barco fantasma". <em>

¿Una simple leyenda?

Era una noche fría con luna llena, todos los habitantes de Ciudad República se preparaban con gran emoción y algarabía para celebrar el treinta y uno de octubre. Algunas calabazas se podían apreciar afuera de las modernas casas de concreto, los decorados escalofriantes no faltaban al igual que los espantapájaros aterradores y las brujas colgantes de los umbrales de las puertas. Los niños ya empezaban a salir con sus disfraces meticulosamente seleccionados con calabazas, calacas o bolsas en mano, algunos atuendos eran mejores que otros, pero todos los infantes compartía el mis objetivo que los impulsa a caminar por las calles de noche. Dulces. O bien, eso sí eras aun pequeño de trece o, a lo mucho, catorce años de edad.

Una joven morena vestida con una blusa sin mangas, pantalones azules, una chamarra amarrada a la cintura, botas y con una pulsera azulada colocada en la parte superior de su brazo esperaba pacíficamente a su novia en el umbral del hogar de ella. De una de sus bolsas sacó una pequeña cajetilla de cigarros y no dudó en prender uno mientras esperaba a su pareja para irse a celebrar Halloween como todo joven en el clímax de su juventud. Bebiendo, jugando bromas de mal gusto y, si se daba la ocasión, podían acabar en el cuarto de la morena. Las ideas de aquella noche empezaron a emocionar a la joven a tal punto que no se dio cuenta que una hermosa chica de cabellera negra y ojos verdes la miraba atentamente contemplando los ademanes que hacía con tan solo imaginar la noche que les esperaba a ambas.

— ¿Korra? — Habló finalmente la ojiverde alterando monumentalmente a la de ojos azules.

— ¡A-Asami! ¿Ya estás lista? — Parloteó Korra algo nerviosa, no se había percatado de que la joven de pelo negro la estuviese mirando.

— Por supuesto. ¿Nos vamos? — Ofreció Asami con una sonrisa.

— Después de ti, Mí lady. — Respondió la morena haciendo un gesto caballeroso para que la chica pasara.

Korra y Asami se miraron mutuamente y se cogieron de las manos para empezar su caminata hacia la fiesta que Bolin, un amigo suyo, había organizado. En el transcurso del viaje, Korra le contó a su novia que había escuchado una leyenda mientras la estaba esperando. Aquella historia trataba de un barco llamado «La entrada al infierno», según contaba la leyenda: Aquel navío fue usado en un principio por un traficante de esclavos en el siglo XVIII, pero posteriormente fue comprado por un hombre de la burguesía que lo usó como cámara de tortura ambulante. Los que subían a ese barco jamás pisaban tierra de nuevo. Los horrores que experimentaron las miserables almas que tuvieron la desdicha de pisar aquella maldita proa eran indescriptibles. Miles de humanos dieron su último aliento en los camarotes de «La entrada al infierno», pues su dueño había mandado a erguir una sala de tortura distinta en cada camarote del navío, menos en el que él estaba, pues hasta sus propios lacayos eran torturados. Un día, mientras aquel burgués se dirigía a Ciudad República para adquirir sangre fresca, una tormenta tan despiadada como él dejó sentir su furia dando como resultado que aquel navío infernal, como su nombre bien lo decía, chocara contra las rocas dando paso a su propio hundimiento. Las últimas palabras del burgués fueron que algún día conseguiría su sangre fresca, pues ni la misma muerte le iba a impedir seguir disfrutando de los gritos de dolor que él mismo provocaba. Y, desde ese día, aquel barco aparece de vez en cuando en las orillas de Ciudad República, desembarca y los sirvientes de aquel burgués bajas a buscar nuevas presas para acompañarlo en su viaje al mismo infierno.

Asami miró con la ceja alzada a Korra, ella era una chica de ciencia, jamás creería tan palurda y agujereada historia. Para empezar: En ese siglo no se acostumbrara ya a la "compra y venta" de personas tan abiertamente, tenían un poco más de humanismo. Segundo: ¿qué burgués preferiría gastar tanto dinero en hacerse una cámara de torturas flotante? En esos años preferían pagarle a una tabernera a que salir de viaje. Y por último: ¿Volverse un "fantasma" -si eso existía- solo por no llegar a un lugar para conseguir nueva "sangre?". Y eso eran solo los dos fallos más obvios que había notado Asami en el relato de su novia. No pudo evitar echarse a reír apenas terminó de escuchar el relato dejando a una Korra bastante perpleja, tanta fue su risa que unas lágrimas traviesas se asomaron por sus ojos y se resbalaron graciosamente por sus pálidas mejillas. Sinceramente, jamás había escuchado una leyenda tan absurda en toda su estadía en Ciudad República.

La morena observó con alelamiento a su novia, nunca había logrado que se riera tanto con sus bromas o cuando lo intentaba. «Asami, estás loca... Me gusta...», pensó Korra al robarle un beso a la chica de ojos verdes para acallar sus alaridos. Después de un breve momento romántico entre ambas chicas, decidieron continuar su camino para llegar a la casa de Bolin donde se efectuaría la fiesta del día de brujas. En su andar escucharon a varios ancianos murmurar que ese día tendría que arribar «La entrada al infierno» en el puerto marítimo, algunos mayores le advirtieron a sus pequeños que no se acercaran a la costa, pues el barco fantasma arribaría ese mismo crepúsculo y, si no querían ser raptados para unirse a los miles de pobres infelices que subieron y jamás tocaron tierra de nuevo, era mejor que se mantuvieran en la ciudad. Korra al escuchar eso, se detuvo bruscamente y jaló a Asami con ella como acción en cadena, pues ambas estaban unidas por sus falanges.

— ¿Korra? ¿Pasa algo? — Se interesó la chica de ojos verdes.

— ¿No crees le las leyendas, verdad? — Habló la morena con una media sonrisa.

— Ya hemos hablado de ellos. No, no creo que nada sobrenatural. Lo único a lo que le temo en estos momentos es a que mi padre se entere que en vez de salir con un joven atleta en realidad estoy saliendo con una delincuente. — Se expresó Asami sonriendo como el gato de Alicia.

— Pero una delincuente con el estado físico de un atleta. — Bromeó Korra un poco. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos al muelle ahorita? Dicen que hoy va a aparecer «La entrada al infierno» ¿O es qué tienes miedo?

— Sabes que no le temo a una simple historia. — Se defendió la joven de tez lechosa al darse cuenta que las intenciones de la morena era solo provocarla.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos para allá!

Si tan solo ambas hubiesen tenido conocimiento de las crueldades que verían en ese momento, Asami, quien creía menos en todas esas historias, sería quien detuviese a Korra llorando, gritando, suplicando que no fueran, que no se dirigieran a ese maldito lugar, pues solo encontrarían cosas innombrables y que se quedarían en su cabeza por siempre.

Korra tomó a Asami de la mano y ambas salieron en dirección al muelle que, curiosamente, estaba cerrado. La chica de hermosos ojos verdes dedujo que era por la fecha, aunque era extraño que no se encontrase ningún vigilante ni ninguna persona por esos lugares. Ambas muchachas penetraron en los confines de la bahía donde se encontraba el paradero más viejo y olvidado de todos que, según la historia local, fue el primero en construirse. La brisa nocturna les chocaba en la cara, la luna estaba escondida entre varias nubes gruesas que aparecieron como arte de magia, las estrellas parecían inexistentes en el cielo nocturno, no había ni un sonido en el ambiente y un frío extraño empezaba a calar los huesos de ambas muchachas. Todo era realmente extraño. Asami no pudo evitar agarrar a su pareja del brazo al sentirse más que incomoda en ese lugar, algo no le gustaba de estar ahí, pero tampoco lo iba a admitir delante de Korra quien ya empezaba a tener una sonrisa triunfal en la cara al verla sujetarse de su brazo.

La morena decidió que era buena idea sentarse en aquel muelle abandonado, así que junto con su novia fueron a posarse a la orilla de ese en dirección al mar. Al ver al horizonte, se podía ver al mar rugir con olas inmensas gracias a la tormenta que se aproximaba, un espectáculo muy hermoso y peligroso de ver. Asami se apoyó en el hombro de su compañera para sentirse más cerca de ella y, así, más segura; aun no entendía como había accedido a esa extraña propuesta, si alguien las veía ahí, lo más seguro es que las metieran en una celda por invasión a propiedad privada. Suspiró resignada y volteó a ver a Korra para pedirle que se fueran, ya habían comprobado que no había nada ahí. Estaba a nada de dirigirle la palabra cuando notó con incredulidad como de tener un moreno tono de piel, ahora su novia poseía un tono tan pálido como el de ella. Asami se alteró al instante, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Se sentía mal? Pero sus dudas se dispersaron cuando Korra, temblando como si hubiese un terremoto dentro de ella, alzó la mano señalando al mar. Navegando en aquel océano furioso, un navío más que añejado lleno de moho por el paso del tiempo y madera podrida, se aproximaba a la posición donde ellas estaban, en vez de bandera, había un cráneo atravesado por la punta más alta del navío y, en la parte delantera, se apreciaba un cuerpo sin brazos ni piernas, solo el tronco y cabeza puesto ahí a base de clavos.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Acaso eso era real? No, no podía ser, y si lo era, era una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto. Korra trató de incorporar a Asami para que ambas salieran corriendo de allí, pero era inútil, la joven ingeniero estaba en un estado de shock que ni ella misma lograba entender. Korra era fuerte, sí, pero su compañera al estar en un estado catatónico así de profundo, todo lo que tenía allí era peso muerto, peso que ni ella misma por muy fuerte que sea podría levantar así como si nada. La sacudió, movió e, inclusive, abofeteó para tratar de que saliera de aquel trance; pero fue inútil, los ojos verdes de su compañera seguían mirando fijamente el navío que estaba ya prácticamente a unos cuantos metros de donde amabas estaban. Korra no aguantó más, tenían que salir de allí. Juntando todas sus fuerzas, alzó a Asami y, dando un paso a la vez, trató de huir de aquí sitio. Si aquel barco era el que ella creía y si las leyendas sobre el eran ciertas, la única opción de salvación era llegar a la ciudad tan rápido como pudiesen. Pero jamás esperó que una niebla fantasmal empezara a invadir todo en el muelle impidiendo su visión por completo. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Asami sintió un calor extraño a su alrededor y una sensación de tranquilidad la invadió. Salió de aquel estado hipnótico y lo primero o que vio fue a Korra cargándola mirando para todos lados con los ojos entrecerrados. Con cortesía, la joven de ojos verdes le pidió que la dejara pararse y así fue, miró a su alrededor pero solo veía una bruma blancuzca que les impedía la visión a más de dos metros. La joven ingeniero trató de invocar los recuerdos que tenía sobre aquel lugar para tratar de ubicarse, pero era realmente difícil, puesto que Korra se había movido y ella no sabía exactamente en qué dirección. Asami pensó que no podían estar en una peor situación, pero erró. Antes que se diera cuenta, escuchó un sonido contundente y, en cuestión de segundos, su novia ya estaba en el suelo tirada con un hilo de sangre emanando de sus bellos labios. Decir que Asami dio un grito de espanto sería poco, pero tampoco tardó mucho en entrar en pánico, el mismo sonido llegó y se fue junto con su propia conciencia. Alguien le había golpeado al igual que a Korra dejándola en el mismo estado de inconsciencia.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o

El dolor que sentía en su nuca la despertó, lo último que recodaba era estar trabado de salir del muelle para regresar a la ciudad con Asami. «¡Asami!», pensó la ojiazul abriendo por completo sus párpados en busca de su pareja. Trató de moverse, pero algo se lo impedía y, en ese instante, contempló su ambiente: Estaba en una habitación oscurecida, la única luz provenía de unas velas que solo durarían para una hora a lo máximo, en la paredes se podían apreciar cuerpos desnudos empotrados con escasos o nulos miembros, el hedor a carne en descomposición penetró las fosas nasales de la morena provocando que vomitase su comida. Quiso salir de ahí, pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo, miró su cuerpo y sus nauseas regresaron de inmediato. Sus pies, tronco y muñecas estaban atadas en una silla, pero las ataduras que tenía no eran cuerdas o cadenas, eran intestinos magistralmente limpiados, el rose de aquel órgano contra su piel le dieron escalofrío potentes. Trató de forzar a su garganta a gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales no podían emitir algún sonido que no fuese un quejido grave. Con miedo volvió su mirada a sus pies y vio pilas y pilas de cadáveres, unos más añejos que otros, hombres y mujeres, ancianos y niños, no había distinción alguna de donde acababa uno y en donde empezaba otro. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos azules, «Asami, Asami, ¿dónde estás?» se preguntaba Korra mientras miraba con horror los cuerpos mutilados rogando porque aquel cuerpo que alguna vez tuvo entre sus brazos no yaciera frío entre aquellos cuya respiración cesó desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un olor penetrante y fétido la obligó a despertar, jamás había sentido tan desagradable olor en toda su vida. Se irguió y de poco a poco abrió los ojos, un dolor agudo el invadió en ese momento, justamente en el ojo derecho, de modo automático puso su mano sobre este tratando de mitigar el dolor sin darle mucha importancia, lo más seguro era que cuando la lanzaron allí se hubiese lastimado con algo. Miró con su único globo ocular su entorno, todo estaba iluminado con velas que no durarían mucho tiempo encendidas, al dar un pequeño paso sintió algo blando en la suela de su zapato. Su ojo se abrió a más no poder, su estómago le hizo advertir que expulsaría no almorzado en cualquier momento y, como si fuera poco, sus cuerdas vocales le fallaron para gritar. Lo que estaba aplastando era la cara de un pequeño niño descuartizado, lo único reconocible del cuerpecito era su cabeza calva y sus ojos grisáceos. Mientras trataba de evadir aquel pequeño ser, Asami se percató que no era el único cuerpo sin vida, toda la habitación estaba repleta de ellos. No importaba género o edad. De inmediato una joven morena se apareció en su mente de improviso y su estómago se contrajo a tal punto de dolerle, ¿dónde estaba Korra? Como si el cielo la escuchara, alzó la vista en ese momento para divisar a su joven pareja quien se hallaba atada con alguna especie de hilo rojo.

— ¿K-Korra? — Susurró Asami con el tono más bajo que pudo emitir.

— ¡Asami! ¡Estás viva! — A pesar de que la morena susurraba, su felicidad y alivio eran evidentes.

— Gracias al cielo, estás bien. — Comentó la chica de ojos verdes mientras trataba de controlar las náuseas y le quitaba las ataduras a su novia. — ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

— Creo que estamos en «La entrada al infierno»... Y si no es así, esto es lo más cercano a una. — Habló Korra a la vez que se tallaba las manos trabándose de quitar la sensación carnosa de los intestinos.

— No creo que estemos en ese barco, esto es mucho peor que una leyenda. Esto es real, Korra. Tenemos que irnos, llamar a la policía o algo así. ¿Ya viste cuatros cuerpos hay? — La joven morena sin mirar a su novia, notaba que estaba aterrada.

— Niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres. Hay de todo aquí. ¿Crees qué no sé en el lío que estamos? — Se quejó Korra apretando la mano de su pareja y mirándola. — Como sea. Hay que buscar una salir...

En ese instante, el mundo de Korra se detuvo por completo. Unas ganas de llorar inmensas se apoderaron de ella junto una rabia que sería imposible de expresar.

— Asami, ¿qué le pasó a tu ojo derecho? — Interrogó con gran seriedad la joven de orbes azules.

— No te preocupes, me duele un poco y no lo puedo abrir por eso... Quizá cuando me trajeron aquí me golpeé con algo o...

— Asami, tienes sangre recorriendo tu mejilla. — Soltó Korra de golpe y sin mucho tacto.

La joven de tez lechosa sintió como su sangre se detenía, su estómago se encogía y su coloración de piel se ponía más pálida de lo que ya era. La desesperación surgió desde su abdomen hasta el pecho, su corazón empezó a latir con frenesí. No le importó nada, ni el dolor ni el temor que tenía, Asami obligó a su párpado a abrirse y lo que supo le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No venía con su ojo derecho. Todo estaba negro. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, había perdido su globo ocular sin saberlo siquiera.

— ¡Korra, Korra! ¡No veo nada! ¡No veo! — Gritó Asami a todo pulmón dejándose caer en los fuertes brazo de la morena sollozando.

Korra al ver a su novia con su cuenca ocular vacía percibió como su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos, alguien le había arrancado el ojo derecho a su hermosa princesa salvaje y ella no hizo nada para impedirlo. Al ver las lágrimas correr por el rostro de Asami un sentimiento de culpabilidad e ira se apoderó de ella. Quien fuese el maldito que le había hecho eso, lo pagaría caro.

— Asami... Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa... si no hubiésemos venido... — Habló la joven de ojos azules, pero fue interrumpida por una voz mecánica proveniente de algún lugar de la habitación.

— Si no hubiesen venido aquí, no me hubiese entretenido tanto quitándole esa hermosa joya verde a esa chica. — La voz que salía de algún lugar inexistente alarmó a ambas jóvenes.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — Gritó la morena con un obvio tono de ira en su voz.

— ¡Cierra la mugrosa boca! — Ordenó la voz con un tono sumamente frío y aterrador.

— ¡Serás idiota! — Se defendió Korra, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos.

— Más te vale cerrar ese maldito hocico tuyo si quieres que tu novia y tu salgan con vida de mi juego. — Advirtió aquella voz incorpórea. Al instante Korra, quiso que no quiso, acató la orden sin mucho ánimo. — Así está mucho mejor. Ahora, escuchen con atención, mis lindos juguetes:

»Ustedes están aquí, en mi hermoso navío junto con mis anteriores juguetes que se rompieron en el transcurso de mi juego. Ahora, es su turno de jugar conmigo y con mi más valioso soldadito de plomo. Tiene cinco horas para llegar hasta donde estoy yo, o mínimamente, a la proa del barco para que esto acabe y ustedes sean las ganadoras de este jueguito. De lo contrario, mi soldado las encontrará y no le negaré algo de diversión a él también. Por cierto, al parecer le gustaste, Korra.

Cuando la morena escuchó su nombre su tez se tornó blancuzca y su iris se quedó exactamente en el centro. Sus manos empezaron a sudar frío, el temor que anteriormente había sentido regresó de manera tan súbita que por unos cuantos segundos su corazón se detuvo por completo. Al parecer el cerebro quien ingenió de aquel juego las estaba observando, puesto que de inmediato empezó a reír de una manera tan cínica que cualquiera pensaría que le habían contado algún chiste realmente bueno.

— Oh, vamos, ¿acaso no creías que ignoraba la identidad de mis juguetes? Otra de mis garantías de que jueguen es el simple y llano hecho de que si se niegan a participar, mataré a toda su familia y seres cercanos. — Agregó aquella voz con un tono monótono, como si estuviera enumerando su lista de abarrotes. — Ya que dejé eso en claro, es hora de iniciar. Las puertas están abiertas. Por cierto, espero que disfruten la decoración de mi navío.

— Esto debe ser una mala broma... — Susurró Korra antes de que un grito desgarrador proveniente de Asami le interrumpiese.

— Oh, por cierto, yo les recomendaría buscar ayuda médica, digamos que mis instalaciones no son las más higiénicas... Así que, es mejor que apresuren el paso. — Y dicho esto, la transmisión de la voz se cortó.

— ¡¿Asami, estás bien?! — Preguntó la morena con el miedo impreso en su voz.

— M-Me duele... Me duele mucho... — Sollozó la muchacha de verdes ojos. — Esto no está para nada bien, Korra...

— Tranquila, Asami, te sacaré de aquí lo más pronto posible. Lo juro.

Ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente con temor y dolor en los ojos, se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar sin dirección alguna, Korra revisó su bolsillo y, para su fortuna, tenía el encendedor que usaba para sus cigarrillos. Al prenderlo, contempló con tristeza, enojo y asco el escenario donde se hallaban. Cadáveres, intestinos, manchas de sangre, eso las rodeaba junto con el hedor a muerte. Niños sin globos oculares, mujeres sin pechos o cráneos aplastados, hombres sin su identidad viril y con un gesto espeluznante, ancianos sin algún rastro de piel o con alguna extremidad faltante. ¿A casi todas esas persona habían participado en el mismo enfermizo juego? Ambas chicas se apegaron más y trataron de no pisar los cuerpos que estaban a sus pies, Korra podía percibir las lágrimas de su novia, aquella escena era demasiado cruda para aquella muchacha quien sólo había visto las heridas de la morena cuando se pelaba con las bandas rivales. Por otro lado, la joven de ojos azules estaba familiarizada a ver un cuerpo muerto, pero ver a pequeños niños, inclusive, en una esquina había un bebé de escasos meses desangrado sin sus pequeñas manitas, le destrozaba. Si encontraba al bastardo que hacía aquellas abominaciones, le partiría la cara.

No tardaron mucho en salir y lo primero que ambas escucharon fueron gritos. Gritos de agonía, terror. Una risa, una risa tan enferma que podría poner los pelos de punta hasta al amo del inframundo. La locura era participe de esa melodía aterradora, era como si el mal tuviera un noviazgo con la demencial humana y el que estaba dando alaridos de felicidad fuese su primogénito. Aquella risa jamás desapareciera de la mente de Asami y Korra, ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente y, en un gesto de complicidad, salieron corriendo por el pasillo donde se encontraban. Los gritos las siguieron en todo el transcurso del camino, cubrieron sus oídos, pero eso no les impidió escuchar los sollozos de dolor de las pobres víctimas. Pasaron por varios camarotes y cada uno de ellos emitía el mismo hedor que el anterior donde ellas habían estado, y no solo eso, tenían nombres muy específicos para cada uno de ellos como: "Sala del Potro", "juegos exóticos", "niños pequeños", "lasciva", "profana", "anatomía divertida" y más títulos que les eran imposible leer para ambas. Entre antes salieran de ahí, mejor para ellas.

Llegaron al final del interminable sendero metálico, ya estaban frente a la puerta de hierro y la morena a punto de tener entre sus manos la fría perilla color metal, pero algo alteró a Korra. Sonido de pisadas, pero no cualquier tipo de pisadas, quien fuese el dueño de estas venía caminado con una lentitud torturadora. Asami notó que su novia se había quedado a nada de coger el picaporte, eso le extrañó hasta de tal manera que sólo consiguió que el miedo empezara a emerger de su bajo. Volteó con extrema lentitud, cualquier cosa que hubiese detenido a Korra no era nada bueno. Cuando su cuello terminó de contorsionarse, parado, justamente donde acababa el pasillo del lado contrario, había una persona. Una macabra persona. La cara de Asami se contrajo, en sus facciones de leía el terror que sentía y, cuan niña pequeña, se aferró del hombro de la morena. Asami no le tenía miedo a las leyendas ni seres sobrenaturales y muy pocas cosas reales le lograban arrebatar el sueño, pero aquel sujeto había salido directo de las pesadillas de la joven ingeniero. Desde que la muchacha de tez blanca tenía noción de memoria, la única cosa que en serio lograba asustarla eran nada más trivial que los payasos. **Cuando aún era pequeña, sufrió un secuestro conllevado por personas disfrazadas de esos sujetos que le daban alegría a los niños, se trataba de una banda criminal que se dedicaba a la trata de niños y a la venta ilegal de órganos, en su periodo de cautiverio una pequeña Asami sufrió de maltratos y abusos por parte de aquellas personas disfrazadas provocándole más que una fobia a la joven de ojos verdes.

— ¿Asami? — Interrogó Korra nerviosa al sentir el agarre de su compañera.

— Pa... Pa... Pa... — Tartamudeó la ingeniero.

— ¿Qué? — Farfulló la morena virando la cara al darse cuenta que los pasos que había escuchado se habían detenido y, al fin, comprendió la inestabilidad de la voz de Asami. — Esto ya es más que enfermo...

— ¡Payaso! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Déjame! — Empezó a patalear la chica arrojándose contra la puerta en señal de desesperación.

— ¡Tranquila, Asami! — Trató de apaciguarla Korra, pero era inútil, estaba en estado de shock.

El payaso contempló a ambas chicas, su atuendo era como el de cualquiera, pero las manchas rojas oscuras que estaban en su traje de un color azul alegre delataban que él fue el encargado de silenciar los gritos que ambas habían escuchado. Aquel ser observó divertido al par y, enseguida, empezó a reír, esa risa enferma que habían escuchado antes. Korra se sintió estremecer cuando vio que aquel ser sacar una especie de mazo cubierto de un rojo color, de inmediato, empezó a correr en su dirección y la morena supo que tenían que salir de allí si no querían ser puré. La morena tomó a Asami de la cintura, la cargó sobre su hombro e intentó abrir la puerta. Pero estaba cerrada. Korra intentó abrir con desesperación, agitó y hasta golpeó aquella placa metálica que conformaba la única obstrucción que les impedía huir. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y más, la risa se hacía más nítida y la morocha ya podía oler la sangre putrefacta detrás de ella. No se iban a salvar, la perilla estaba atascada. En un desesperado último intento, Korra se arrojó contra la puerta logrando así abrirla lo suficiente para que ella y Asami lograran escapar, apenas estuvieron del otro lado, la joven de ojos azules dejó a Asami contra la pared y ella se concentró en volver a sellar aquella puerta. Casi en modo automático, la morena dio una patada contra la puerta para cerrarla en la cara de aquel lunático payaso, con la fuerza de impulso que aún tenía, alzó la otra pierna y se encargó de quitar la cerradura para evitar que éste saliera.

Korra se dejó caer en el suelo con una *disnea aguda, su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad y su corazón latía desenfrenado. La adrenalina le recorría todo el sistema sanguíneo y su cabeza estaba a nada de explotar. Asami, al ver a su pareja en ese estado y ya habiendo salido del ataque de pánico que sufrió, decidió contemplar con su único ojo el ambiente de la nueva habitación que las rodeaba; por desgracia, no podía ver ni su propia nariz gracias a la oscuridad que las cubría, con sus ágiles dedos, buscó en las bolsas del pantalón de Korra su encendedor y, cuando lo prendió, sintió como el sudor frío que le había brotado de la piel con el susto de payaso le recorría la espinilla. A su alrededor, colgando del techo, de las paredes, en el suelo, por todos lados habían muñecas. Muñecas de trapo, porcelana, barro, plástico, de todos los estilos que pudiesen imaginar; ahí estaban, mirándolas con esos ojos fríos sin alma, sin vida, con aquella sonrisa liviana que podría asemejar a la que la muerte porta cuando te observa en tus últimos minutos de vida. Asami se sintió algo incomoda en ese lugar, pero de inmediato recordó que Korra estaba ahí y un temor la abrumó por completo. Ella le tenía pavor a las muñecas.

La joven morena al fin había recuperado su respiración normal, jamás se había cansado tanto en su vida. Cerró los ojos para mitigar un poco el dolor de cabeza que tenía, buscó a tiendas sus cigarrillos y su encendedor, necesitaba fumar algo, pero no los encontró y eso la extrañó. Abrió de poco a poco sus ojos y observó que Asami lo estaba usando para alumbrar un poco la habitación donde estaban, iba a aprovechar ese momento de tranquilidad para poder abrazarla y mimarla un rato después del susto que llevó; estaba a nada de rodearla por los hombros cuando su mirada quedó fija en unos ojos ámbar de cristal que la miraron. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, su respiración volvió a ser errática, el corazón le bombeaba sangre a más no poder y los pigmentos de su piel desaparecieron. Cuando era pequeña, tuvo una mala experiencia con una muñeca quien la acosaba en sueños y le provocaba las pesadillas más escalofriantes jamás deseadas para una pequeña, su padrino, Tenzin -quien para ella era un segundo padre y quien le apoyó más quien nadie con su relación con Asami-, siempre estaba ahí para arrullarla y velar por ella después de aquellas pesadillas que había dejado de tener hace años. Pero ahora, en ese momento, a sus casi veinte años, aquella muñeca le seguía dando pavor. Y esa vez, no estaba Tenzin para ayudarla o protegerla. Quizá fue sugestión o una mala broma, pero apenas la mirada del mar con la mirada inerte miel se juntaron, la poseedora de aquellos ojos ámbar movió su cabeza de una manera tan abrupta que dejó a morena petrificada del temor.

Ambas chicas compartieron una mirada, la de ojos azules expresaba el terror que le recorría todo el cuerpo en aquellos orbes que tenía en su rostro, no había sentido ese temor desde hacía años. Un sonido estruendoso en la pared alarmó a Korra provocando que pegara un grito y saltara a los brazos de Asami buscado refugio, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus lagrimales y de aferró a su pareja como una pequeña infante. Realmente detestaba las muñecas. La joven de cabello negro ondulado y largo cobijó a su compañera, cuando vio que el llanto de la morena cesaba, la ayudó a erguirse y empezaron a caminar por el cuarto de las muñecas con solo el encendedor de Korra para alumbrarse el camino.

Se sentía observadas, los ojos frívolos de distintos colores parecían seguirlas en su andar, con cada paso que daban la incomodidad para ambas -sobre todo para Korra- aumentaba. El eco de sus pasos jugaba con su percepción del sonido, a veces creían que alguien las seguía. Cada vez que una muñeca cambiaba de posición alteraban a la morena más de lo que ya estaba. Los juguetes infantiles desprendían un aura maligno, sus ojos vacíos, sus sonrientes caras eternas, algunos sin ojos, sin brazos, piernas o cabezas. Sus ropas desgastadas, algunas otras maltratadas, quemadas, cortadas, o simplemente mal cuidadas. Todas las muñecas que había alrededor de Korra y Asami eran perturbadoras, pero sobre todo le tenían a una. Desde que ambas iniciaron a caminar, cada vez que alzaban la mirada aquella muñeca que tanto miedo le tenía la morena seguía ahí, con la cabeza fija en su dirección y como si ellas jamás se hubieran movido. O como si aquel juguete las siguieses. El horror fue subiendo de nivel, ahora escuchaban pasos que no provenían del eco de los suyos propios, eran pequeños, cortos, agudos y rápidos.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición. La siento, está detrás de mí…. No. No. No. Esto es una broma, aquella muñeca era un producto de mis sueños, no existe, no vendrá con un cuchillo a matarme. Vamos Korra, eres una joven de veintiún años y líder de una banda de matones. Esto no es nada. Puedes hacerlo, ¡joder!", pensaba Korra tratando de eliminar su miedo, pero era inútil. La sentía detrás de ella, la podía ver sonriendo con esos labios rojos sangre, aquellos ojos color miel y cabellos rubios. "No, Korra, no mires para atrás, sabes que no habrá nadie, pero no mires, no mires, no mires". Pero a pesar de que se trató de darse valor, pero como en todos los humanos, parece ser que algo más le llamó a virar el rostro y el horror fue reflejado en sus facciones al ver lo que estaba ahí. Con una carita angelical, sonriendo y con un aura de pureza. Estaba la muñeca que protagonizaba las pesadillas de la joven morena.

El grito que dio Korra fue suficiente para que Asami se percatara de la presencia de la muñeca, a diferencia de la morena, la joven de tez lechosa solo sintió algo de incomodidad, pero fue pasajero al ver a un payaso adornado con sangre, viseras y piel humana a su lado. Las dos peores pesadillas de ambas. El par de chicas cayó de la impresión, se abrazaron mutuamente mientras el terror las invadía por completo, tenía tanto miedo que sus gargantas se sellaron por completo. No supieron cómo, ni siquiera se pusieron a pensar, pero cuando su cerebro les preguntó aquella interrogante tan primitiva de luchar o correr. Era más que obvia la respuesta que ambas le dieron. Se pararon como pudieron y salieron de ahí tan rápido que el encendedor de Korra quedó ahí tirado iluminando con su última llama la cara de una muñeca sonriendo y la de un payaso riendo.

Corrieron. Corrieron como si no hubiese mañana. Gritaban como locas, como si la cordura les hiciera falta. A su paso aplastaban las muñecas que estaban a su paso, pero fue inútil, las pesadillas las alcanzaron. Asami fue capturada entre los manchados brazos de aquel payaso, cuando lo miró directamente su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Su sonrisa estaba formada por un par de cortes a los extremos de sus aberturas labiales, y no solo eso, se había retirado los labios para mantener una risa perpetua. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y las venas de estos se habían roto por la emoción. La joven ingeniero pataleó, golpeó, chilló e, inclusive, mordió a aquel sujeto; pero al parecer todas sus acciones eran más que inútiles, aquel payaso no sentía nada, era como si sus terminales nerviosas estuviesen siendo bloqueadas por algo. La tiró al piso con una fuerza animal, a aprisionó contra de éste y de algún lugar sacó un cuchillo de cocina, primero rio y después con el objeto punzo cortante se cortó a si mismo con el simple afán de horrorizar a la mujer que tenía debajo de él. Y sí que funcionó. Si eso podía hacerse a él, Asami no quería ni imaginar que le podía pasar a ella, ya había perdido un ojo, no quería perder otra parte más.

Por otro lado, Korra igual lidiaba con su propia pesadilla, todas las muñecas que estaban colgadas le cayeron encima, pequeños brazos la sujetaban y no tenía la certeza de que la dejaran libre. Risas infantiles resonaban a su alrededor, cuando al fin pudo quitarse algunas muñecas de encima, lo que vio frente a ella la dejó paralizada y provocó que su vejiga le hiciera una mala jugada. Allí parada, sobre sus dos piernas, ahora con un vestidito rojo, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas, ojos miel y con un cuchillo estaba aquella muñeca que le acosó tanto tiempo de pequeña. Lo último que Korra supo antes de llorar como cuando era pequeña y cerrar sus ojos fue la imagen de aquel juguete sonriéndole por última vez antes de alzar aquella ***navaja sobre su cabeza. Ese era el final para ambas, no podrían escapar, no se salvarían. Miró a Asami y vio como el payaso que tenía encima le clavaba algo en la garganta y, solo eso bastó para que la misma Korra se entregara voluntariamente a su destino final.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

El sol les estaba dando en la cara, la arena se colaba en sus ropas provocándoles una incomodidad incomparable. La joven de piel morena se paró con un profundo dolor de cabeza, al instante todos los recuerdos de lo que pasó en aquel barco regresaron. Como maniática buscó a Asami, gracias al cielo estaba a su lado profundamente dormida, ¿acaso todo había sido solo un mal sueño? Si era así, daba gracias por ello. Con ternura, despertó felizmente a su compañera agradecida de que estuviese viva, con pereza, la joven de tez blanca se despertó. Sí, todo había sido solo una pesadilla. O eso había creído Korra hasta que Asami abrió sus ojos y le vio algo faltante. No tenía su hermoso ojo derecho. No, no, no. No podía ser eso verdad. Ambas chicas se miraron y, de una manera más que lenta viraron el rostro para en dirección al mar.

En la arena. Justo frente a ellas. Yacía el ojo derecho de Asami con una nariz roja de payaso y una muñeca pequeña de bellos ojos miel y pelo dorado y, con ellos, un mensaje que rezaba:

"Quizá el juego terminó temprano esta vez, mi periodo aquí solo es por un tiempo muy limitado… Pero no se preocupen, el próximo año regresaré… Ya saben, una leyenda jamás muere… Oh, y otra cosa: Sé que ustedes están leyendo eso, y no, no hablo de solo Korra y Asami… Tú, lector curioso que te has metido en este FanFic… Ten cuidado… Uno nunca sabe si cuando un duerme alguien más te está observando, no sabes si aquel ruido que escuchas es un gato, no sabes si tus pesadillas son solo sueños o… realidad… No, no tienes de que asustarte, solo me estoy divirtiendo viéndote por detrás… Que magnifico…. Quizá tú seas mi próximo invitado este año."

Fin.

Primer*: Disnea es el nombre que se le da a los problemas de respiración.

Segundo**: En la ciudad donde vivía, esto pasó realmente hace muchos años.

Tercer***: Sé que un cuchillo y una navaja son distintos, no me hagan bullying por eso.


End file.
